Sniper
American Sniper - Wehrmacht sniper The Sniper is an Allies & Axis Infantry Unit featured in Company of Heroes. You may also want to visit American sniper or Wehrmacht sniper Game Info The "Sniper" term came from the hunting of an elusive bird, known as a Snipe. A sniper is an individual who specializes in shooting targets with high-precision rifles from long distance, usually from a concealed location. They are also skilled in carrying out stealth and camouflage tactics. Many militaries use snipers to carry out infiltration, reconnaissance, and forward-observation. It is an elite Infantry unit available to both the United States and the Wehrmacht. They are usually armed with long range rifles, such as the Gewehr 43 (Wehrmacht) and the M1903 Springfield (Americans), equipped with a telescopic rifle scope. A sniper is a one shot, one kill unit that is very effective against any other infantry unit on the battlefield. Normal infantry such as Riflemen squads, Volksgrenadier squads, Panzer Grenadiers, and Infantry sections are easy targets for snipers. They also work very well with support weapons such as machine gun or mortar teams as the enfilade fire can suppress infantry while the sniper can pick them off one by one. Snipers are also able hide themselves on the battlefield and remain hidden as long as they hold fire and no enemies come too near. This makes them an excellent unit for infiltrating enemy territory without being detected and very useful for taking out high value targets such as Officers, Captains, Lieutenants and Knight's Cross Holders. Their camouflage capability also allows them to undergo reconnaissance to identify enemy positions and act as a spotter for artillery. The combination of stealth and long-range instant-kill capability makes the sniper one of the most lethal infantry on the battlefield. How to counter a Sniper Even though snipers are a lethal infantry unit, they do have several weakness. Here are some general tips for taking them out. Sniper vs Light Reconnaissance The Jeep and the Motorcycle are very good sniper-spotters, as all these vehicles can easily survive a sniper's shot. The vehicles can also engage the snipers with their mounted machine guns to quickly kill the snipers, and the mobility of the units nullify the snipers retreat ability too. Sniper vs Artillery If only one sniper is spotted, an artillery strike is obviously not worth deploying. Light indirect fire units such as a mortar team can effectively counter snipers. Sniper vs Light & Heavy Armor This requires no tactics because the sniper's rifle does insignificant damage to vehicles such as armored cars, halftracks, and tanks. Any of these vehicles can easily engage and kill a sniper, so long as they do not retreat. Sniper vs Infantry Grenades and flamethrowers can effectively take out a garrisoned sniper. If the target is a camouflaged sniper, then move the infantry as close to the sniper as possible, as the sniper can then be detected if the infantry unit is close enough. Charging them aggressively with close range weapons such as MP44, Thompson Submachinegun, or suppressive fire from a BAR or MG42 team or Browning 30. team can easily kill the sniper if they are close enough to engage. Sniper vs Sniper In a sniper versus sniper engagement, the victor is whoever fires the first shot. A classic but rather risky quick draw method can be used to duel your enemy's sniper out. While this type of engagement is not a common sight, it can occur early in the game where they are used as scouts, or later on if they are being used to support other infantry. Category:Infantry